Raising to the Challenge
by officespace
Summary: Sometimes getting what you want can be bitter sweet, how far will Loki go to save a life? Rate T b/c things could slip.


**Raising to the Challenge**

**Nothing says I'm into a fandom like a little angsty fan-fiction lolz**  
**I'm going to distance with this one guys, so hang in there XD**

**Promise it wont be so long, trying to work on writing longer stories**

* * *

It was a week before Thor's crowning ceremony, the palace was swarming with extra servants and guards. Accommodations were being made left and right for all the visitors from the far corners of Asgard. Everyone was filled with excitement and glee, everyone except a certain emerald eyed prince, who hung back in the shadows. He should be happy after all, this was his brother's crowning moment, the one he had be looking forward to all his life, the one he was chosen for. King, just the thought of his arrogant brother ascending to the throne, brought his blood to a boil. Loki paced down the hallway; there was no way Thor was ready to rule he could barely keep his rooms organized. He was self absorbed, reckless, and immune to reason, Loki fumed, nearly crashing into Thor, who was walking quickly towards him.

"Brother!" Thor threw his arms out, embracing his brother in a grand hug. "Br-brother," Loki managed to squeeze out. Thor took a step back "And where are we going in such a hurry?" Loki caught his gaze nervously "No where specific, and you brother?" Thor pointed down the hall "To the healers, the events of the week are giving me butterflies." Loki raised an eyebrow "Nervous are we?" Thor bellowed "Loki, warriors do no get nervous and I will be king in a week's time. It is probably leftover dinner stewing in my gut." He grinned, which was more information than Loki would have cared to know. Loki was about to make a comment about that statement, when he saw Sif waving to Thor down the hall. "You know what brother, I am feeling better, I will see you at dinner." Thor turned heel and thundered down the hall.

After dinner Loki spent some time alone in his rooms, brooding over the would be kings ceremony. It was madness, even at dinner all Thor could talk about was war and fighting. Did he think of nothing else, surely Asgard does not need a king whose only interest are battles and blood. He had to stop and sit down, he was tired, tomorrow he will think of a proper prank. Something that will show all-father how childish Thor really was, but that could wait until tomorrow, he needed his rest.

The next day Loki awoke with a pep in his step, he would spend the day in the libraries brooding over ideas for his next plan of action. He showered and dressed, deciding this was worth missing breakfast and headed straight to the library. Exiting his rooms he headed straight down the hall, but his smile turned to frown when he saw Thor heading towards him. Alas his plans were ruined. "Brother!" Thor waved, Loki nodded closing the gap between them. Thor stopped in front of him, he noted the small beads of sweat forming around Thor's brow. He must have woken up early and done morning training, Loki thought. "Brother, I was just-" Thor swayed almost falling over, Loki giving him a look, stretched out his arms to catch him if need be. Thor turned pointing somewhere off into the distance "O-over there-" he slurred before clasping into Loki's arms, "Thor? Thor!" he let him gently to the floor brushing his fingers over his neck and head, he had a fever. Loki shook him gently and then faster calling his name loudly echoing through the hallway. He cradled Thor's head looking around cursing that today of all days there would be no one in the halls.

Loki teleported Thor and himself to the healers, jumping up as soon as they materialized, lunging himself towards the door. "Maria! Sira! Anyone help, it's Thor!" Loki waited outside of the door for what seemed like a lifetime. So reckless, he thought, Thor was always over doing it, never taking anyone's advice to take it easy and think. The door opened and the head healer, Maria, stepped out slowly "I need to speak with your mother and father." she said brokenhearted. Loki took a deep breath, nodded, then summoned a servant to arrange for a meeting.

Odin, Frigga, and Loki were all sitting around a large table in one of the private conference rooms in Odin's chambers. Maria opened the chamber doors slowly, bowing to All-Father and Frigga before stopping at the foot of the table. "Please Maria, what is the news" Frigga pleaded. Maria sighed slowly, closing her eyes and breathing slowly before delivering the news "Your son Thor," she spoke slowly but softly "Has become very very ill." Frigga moved her lips as to say something but didn't, Loki just fidgeted. "Well let me start from the beginning. You remember Hermeroy?" Frigga nodded

"His was my predecessor, but over the centuries he had taken a liking to the bottle and was banished eventually for neglect in his duties." Maria looked at Frigga "Go on," the goddess did not like where this conversation was heading. "Thor, as a child, he must have," Maria paused for a moment to collect her thoughts "He must have developed, some sort of sickness. Easily treatable, if had been caught early." Frigga gasp, worry in her eyes "What do mean if?" Maria did not want to delivering this kind of news so close to the crowning, but it was out of he hands now. "I am very sorry, but Thor is dying." Frigga clasped her hands to her month, not even fighting the tears forming at her eyes. Odin who, up until this moment, showed no emotion, furrowed his brow cradling his now sobbing wife. Loki swallowed hard, on the break of panic. "I am very sorry," she said again before bowing and leaving the royal family to their thoughts.

This was not how it was suppose to be, Loki crossed the halls quickly. It was just suppose to be a trick here and growl there, all-father would get angry with Thor, finally convincing him that Thor was not fit for the throne. Not oh, your brother's dying of incurable disease. Loki nearing the Healer's chambers, burst in, ignoring the noise he caused by his loud entrance. "Juelie, where is my brother?" she turned, leading him through the rooms, to the back, where royalty lay when over come with illness. She opened the door for him "He is awake," Loki nodded rushing to his brother's bedside.

Thor looked peaceful lying in bed, arms resting at his side, he looked up slowly following his brother's movements, "Brother," Thor said softly. "Please, brother don't speak," Loki clasped his heads "You are not well." his usual in control demeanor, breaking down at every word, "H-how are you felling brother, what a silly question to ask you, it is obvious." trying to hide the crack in his voice. Thor smiled "It is okay brother, these things happen." Loki searched Thor's deep blue eyes on the break of tears "No! Not to you brother, not to the mighty Thor, you are invincible, nobody can defeat you." the tears were pouring out, he rested his head on Thor's arm. "It is okay brother Asgard will be fine without me." but Loki continued to weep.

He exited Thor's room and walked slowly over to Maria, "And there is nothing we can do?" Maria shook her head "I am so very sorry Loki" she held his hand. Maria had always been there for them as children, taking care of their every scrap and bruise, so he trusted her word. "T-thank you," he kissed her hand and left the Healer's room. Thor's health did not improve over the weeks, despite the kingdom's wishes. His condition was rare and treatable, but through centuries of neglect was free to fester and grow. It was time to make a decision on the future of Asgard.

Loki entered Odin's chambers, with mixed feelings; he knew what was going to be said. How he'd longed for the words he was about to hear, but not this way, not like this. He opened the door to Odin's private chambers, "Come in my son," the king gestured "Please have a seat." Loki moved slowly, taking a seat in a large chair next to the fireplace. "Loki," the king puased, watching the cracklein the fire "Your brother's health is dwindling, we're losing more of him at each passing day. But Asgard still needs a king and while I am deeply sadden of your brother's condition I am relieved to know that I have another son worthy of the throne." Loki was suppose to be overjoyed, all-father had obviously thought fondly of him if he was so eager to pass the thrown to him, but the idea of ruling in a realm without Thor seemed meaningless to him.

"But, before you take the throne, I need to confess something I should have told you from the start." Loki grimaced, here came the truth, he truly didn't want Loki on the throne, he would probably serve as shadow king or something "Loki," he spoke sternly, shifting in his seat "You are not my son," he gave it time for the information to seek in "At the end of the last great war, with the frost giants, there was a baby much smaller then a normal Jutun child left outside in the cold to die, this child was you Loki. Laufey's son" Loki just stared, month gapped open "I am sorry I did not tell you earlier, I had always planned to but never could find the right moment and I regret this." The news weighed heavy on Loki's heart, his brother was dying and as it turns out they're not even related, Loki wanted to speak but the words were lost on his silver tongue. "I am telling you this now, because I want you to know, that even though you are Jutun, you are still worthy to rule Asgard as their king." Loki didn't know whether to laugh or cry or scream bloody murder to the gods. It was all too much, in light of recent events. "T-thank you," was all he could mange, before Odin stood up placing his hand on his shoulder "Loki, I could think of no other I'd like to see on the throne but you. I am grateful for two sons, with capable minds and spirits." Loki stood up, embracing his father, weeping in his arms.

Loki was to be crowned in the coming weeks, but it had not brought the joy he had longed for over the years. His brother was lying on his death bed, in total pain and the kingdom was preparing for his crowning. He felt guilty. His crowning day would be in the shadow of his brother's death. Loki entered Thor's small room, it was comfortable, decorated with small gifts and blessings from the people. Thor lay staring at him as he entered the room. "Loki," his once strong and deep voice now raspy and weak. His complextion had dulled and his strength slowly leaving him day by day. "Brother," Loki took a seat next to him, Thor swallowed slowly "So, you are to be crowned, mother told me, I am so-" he coughed a little, voice waving in and out "I am so proud of you." Thor's proud eyes meet Loki's glassy ones. Loki squeezed his hand tightly, fighting back the tears. He stroked the blonde god's long hair, now lacking it's old shine, Thor's breathing had slowed, so slow that it was as if death was playing tug of war with his life strings. A servant came in to wipe him down for the night, Loki stayed, pretending to look out the window. He turned and watched the servant left up Thor's sweat soaked shirt, dipping a clean towel into an ure, and running it down Thor's chest slowly. There was a large buirse on his stomach where the cancer lay. Colored deep brown and black, consuming each strand of energy his brother had left. The servant had completed their task, recovered Thor and exited the room.

Thor lay there, dying, everyone had given up on saving him, now they just made sure he was comfortable. This had angered Loki, how quickly they give up on their beloved prince. Loki had searched all the libraries and read all the scrolls, but none revealed any hits on how to battle this cancer. He walked closer to Thor's bed. "I promise you brother, I will not let you go without a fight." clinching his fist, Loki exited.

Just two weeks before Loki was to be crowned, he had buried himself yet again into the books. Refusing to see anyone, Odin allowed this, knowing the fight for his brother's life was very important to him. Loki had secretly took many blood samples and tissue samples of his brother's skin. Somewhere within these walls lay the answer he just needed to find it.

While his fight noble, Loki needed to be crowned and the weeks turned to days and Loki still refused to get ready for the ceremony. Odin was just about to order Loki to perform his duties when Loki came thundering into Odin's chambers. "Father! I believe I have found it." Odin turned slowly "Loki," the king's eyes furrowed. Loki threw down a book on the table "On Midgard, they have diseases like cancer, and have advanced in their research years even beyond use." Odin looked at his son, with saddens, even the great Odin had given up hope on his dying son. Loki waited for his father's answer. "Loki," but there are no words he could tell his son to deter his spirit. Odin sighed, "Well you're going to need a weapon." Loki stared blankly.

Unbeknownst to Loki, Odin had had a special weapon forged for him, a scepter. Which he planned on giving the young prince at time when proven necessary. It was forged in the heart on Asgard's deepest pools, from a rare material called "tjiotrjio", silver and long with the crystal shining like diamonds. It was beautiful and it channeled his magic perfectly. Loki moved the staff in his hands "Thank you All-Father," Odin nodded "Her name is Sloegr* use her well." Loki nodded, attaching his scepter to his back, he rushed down the corridors to the rainbow bridge, with Odin and Frigga watching from afar. He did not have much time, his brother's condition had taking a turn for the worst they gave him another month of so. "Heimdall open the portal, I need to go to Midgard at once!" He would not fail, this time.

TBC

* * *

**-Sloegr: Cunning, crafty, sly  
**

**A perfect name for a trickster's staff XD  
**

**UPDATED: 8/1/12**

**As it turns out there were a few errors, spelling and what not, still not all fixed but oh well. Chapter 2 on the way.  
**

**Thanks for reading and review if you can! :3  
**


End file.
